


wishful thinking

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, Kinda one-sided love, M/M, One Shot, Platonic Cuddling, clingy hyuck, honestly its just nohyuck being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Donghyuck has the habit of coming over to the Dream dorm and staying at Jeno's room, which Jeno doesn't mind at all.





	wishful thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Jeno startles awake by the vibrations of his phone inside his pocket. He's on his way back to the dorm after the broadcast of The Show. It has been a long day for him, starting early with practice, other things that needed preparation and then MC-ing for the music program. 

He fishes his phone out of his pocket, a smile blossoming on his face after seeing the name on the screen.

Answering the call with a fond "Hyuckie?" Jeno settles back into the car seat again.

"Jeno are you on your way back?" Was the first thing Donghyuck said, tone whiny.

Jeno lets out a chuckle and then hums in affirmation. He hears a small cheer come from the other side of the line and laughs again. 

"I'm waiting for you at the dorm." Donghyuck informs him.

"You're at ours again?" Jeno asks, surprise clear in his voice. Donghyuck has the habit of coming over to the Dream dorm and staying at Jeno's room, which Jeno doesn't mind at all. To the contrary, he is happy that Donghyuck is the most comfortable with him out of all the members.

"Yep." Comes the answer, short and sweet.

"I'll be there soon, Hyuckie." Jeno replies before he hangs up the phone.

He puts his phone back inside his pocket, closes his eyes and enjoys the calmness for the rest of the ride.

-

It's a common fact, that the chemistry between the younger members is great. Growing up and spending so much time together; going through many hardships to achieve the shared dream made their connection especially strong.

The same thing goes for Jeno and Donghyuck's friendship. Going from complete strangers to acquaintances and ending up as close friends, who had the opportunity to debut in the same group.

However, the knowledge about his not-so-friendly feelings towards Donghyuck is nothing new to Jeno. It has been something that lingered in his mind and heart for the longest time.

Donghyuck was mostly seen as the witty boy with great talents in singing and dancing, but he was so much more to Jeno. He was his backbone, the one he could always go to whenever he was frustrated or upset with himself. Whenever he was nervous before a big show and needed to calm down. But he also was the reason why Jeno was happy and smiling most of the time. He feels like the luckiest person on earth to have a great friend like Lee Donghyuck.

Yet these were the same reasons why Jeno couldn't bring himself to confess. The fear of rejection, the fear of loosing him was what's stopping him. No one really knew about his feelings anyway. No one except Jaemin. He once confronted Jeno about it, saying that his crush was pretty obvious, but Jeno brushed him off by telling him that Jaemin was making things up that weren't there. Though afterwards, Jeno admitted that he did crush on Donghyuck and made Jaemin promise to not tell anyone else.

 

When Jeno finally arrives at the dorm he is greeted by the sight of Renjun, Chenle and Jisung lounging around in the living room and watching a movie. He closes the door loudly to make his presence known, only to be ignored by the three boys, who were too invested in the movie to notice anything.

The last thing Jeno sees before something hard collides into him was a puff of brown hair. Two arms lock him into a tight embrace and a head nuzzles itself into his chest. Not needing to make sure to know who it is, Jeno circles his own arms around Donghyuck's thin waist and pulls him a little closer. Their slight height difference allows him to put his chin on Donghyuck's head and he leaves a barely-there kiss on his hair. 

Jeno hears a small "Took you long enough." And lets out a breathy laugh. After standing there for a while, they simultaneously let each other go and Jeno takes Donghyuck's hand to pull him into his room. Entering, he sees his unmade bed and realizes that Donghyuck must have waited for him in there. He takes off his jacket, throws it over a chair and then unties his shoes and kicks them to the side.

"I'll be right back." He says hastily, before going to the bathroom to change into comfier clothes and clean off his make up. Going back into his room a few minutes later, Jeno sees a half asleep Donghyuck in his bed, the covers pulled up to his ears. He softly closes the door and shuts off the lights. The lights coming from outside of his window make it possible for him to see the small hand peeking out of his covers and beckoning him closer. Jeno smiles and moves over to his bed.

Donghyuck opens the covers for him and he climbs in. They move around to find the best postion. Jeno ends up on his back while Donghyuck lays on his side right next to Jeno and they just stay like that in complete silence for a while. 

Just when Jeno thought that the other one feel asleep he hears a quiet "I missed you." A warm feeling spreads out in Jeno's chest and his cheeks redden. "You know, I haven't seen the other guys in such a long time either because of the promotions I did with the 127 hyungs, but somehow I missed you the most." Donghyuck explains in a tired voice.

Hearing things like these come from Donghyuck is what makes Jeno happiest. Seeing that he means to the other boy as much as he means to Jeno. These moments made him believe, that maybe one day he'll be able to call Donghyuck his'.

Jeno turns his head to the right to look straight at Donghyuck and says "I missed you too."

He hears a sleepy giggle come from the boy beside him and also feels him move closer. Jeno understands and opens his arms, allowing Donghyuck to put his head on his chest and wrap his arm around Jeno's waist. After doing this so many times already, Jeno knows that Donghyuck loves to have his hair played with, therefore he does just that. Going through the soft locks with his fingers and sometimes strocking Donghyucks back. 

Jeno sighs and this.

This is it for Jeno. Just having this precious boy in his arms, wether as friends or something more. This is how he wants to be forever. Feeling content and at peace with the boy he likes and nohing more. 

Donghyuck is already relaxed and fast asleep on his chest, so Jeno kisses his forehead, still wishes him a good night and closes his own eyes.


End file.
